Manufacturing processes of semiconductor devices include, for example, shallow trench isolation (STI) −chemical mechanical polishing (CMP), and pre-metal dielectric (PMD) −CMP. In these CMPs, for example, a silicon oxide film formed on a substrate is a polish target film, and is planarized.
However, the surface of the polish target film (silicon oxide film) after the CMP may be scratched depending on the state of the surface of a polishing pad of a polisher. This may lead to deterioration in yield and reliability.